1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually or pedally operated velocipedes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Velocipedes such as bicycles, tricycles and the like have long been known and are commonly used not only for purposes of play but for basic transportation. Such devices are usually pedally operated with the pedals connected to a drive wheel which can be turned for steering purposes so that the pedals are dislocated from convenient driving position with respect to the user of the velocipede. In other such vehicles, the drive wheel is not used for steering purposes and the device cannot be turned to move in every direction throughout a 360.degree. circle.